Bloody Thorns
by TheTorturedSoul2001
Summary: Just basically a Witch House fanfiction, the after-story of what happens... Tell me if you like it and I'll continue based on that! Thank you and enjoy!


Bloody Thorns.

Chapter I

_Awoken_

My eyes opened to the awaiting darkness. I was back _there_. In _the _house! I saw a legless, bloodied girl crawl towards me. She had no eyes. I knew she was Viola. But I wont let her have her body back! She will take my sickness. ... Forever. Suddenly Viola started screeching, an ungodly wail coming from her lungs. She used all her might in her vocal cords to make me deaf. I shook my head.

"No! It's my body now, Viola! You'll see what it's like to be me!"

Suddenly she got closer and closer. I realized I could not escape from this angry spirit. I screamed in fear for my father and my mother, but I knew I had killed them long, long ago. It was too late by now for help. Suddenly she-

I opened my eyes for a second time to see sunlight streaming into my vision, m-Viola's father stood over me, smiling.

"Good morning, Viola." He said it so innocently... so cheerfully. It made me sick.

"G-Good morning, father," I stuttered, barely hiding my disappointment that he still thought I was his Viola. Precious little Viola. The only meaning in life. Or so that's what this idiot thinks. Why can't he just call me Ellen? It's a much more pretty name. Gorgeous, infact! I'm so lucky that my mother named me that. Stupid idiot. Viola is a horrible name. I hate it. I hate it! I HATE I-

"Viola, sweety? Is something wrong?" My father looked at me with concerned eyes, knowing that I stuttered for some reason that I did not wish to share, which bothered him. Viola had shared everything with him. Not me.

"N-No, father. I'm just a little... parched." I smiled a false smile, knowing that I should accept his worry. He loved me, after all! ... But he did not love who I truly was. He only loved the mask. The disguise. Such people are cruel!

"I see... well, I have to get to work, darling. I'll see you later, my precious little angel!" He kissed my forehead, leaving my room. I listed a while longer, making sure he was gone. The front door shut almost silently, telling me he had gone.

I let out a sigh of relief. It had only been a few weeks since my escape with that stupid Viola. Yes, we had been friends. But she was a little different then my other 'friends'. She wanted to still help me, even when I showed her my sickness. Why did I hurt her? I... I really did like her, didn't I...? She was a nice girl. She understood me. The first to... understand.

I began weeping, letting the tears wash away the dirt on my cheeks. I was unpure. I had killed a true friend. I was a _monster._

But witches don't get upset over this, you say? Well, technically I'm not a witch anymore, idiot. You should know. Once I swapped bodies with Viola for a 'day' I lost my witch powers. But that was okay. I got a father who _noticed _me. Who _loved_ me.

That made me happy enough.

I sat up, crying even harder, playing with my two braids. Or, Viola's two braids.

Her hair was pretty. Not like my purple hair... it made me happy. Her eyes were blue. I liked blue eyes. My sickness made my eyes melt, though. Now _I _have eyes. But, little 'precious' Viola doesn't. She doesn't get to have legs, either. But now I can play outside!

But... I have no friends to play with. Although, I'll make friends. They wont have to see my sickness! I'm all better, now! I was so happy that I stopped my crying, brushing my face off, and did a little jump of glee.

The only thing that made me frown a little was the corpse of a black cat outside my window. I didn't dare touch it or bury it, knowing that the results... will only remind me of that time.

I quickly walked over, draping the blinds. I smiled, looking around my room. I had white walls with green vines that climbed up them. I was so happy dad painted them... I also had a dresser, a big closet, and a table in the corner. Dad even got me a chair. Yes, we were poor, but happy. I had everything I needed. A father who loved me, a warm bed, comfort, food, water, and I had a healthy body.

I never knew that I would see my 'friend' again, though. That is the one thing that would make me unhappy.


End file.
